Wile E. Coyote
Wile E. Coyote is an villain of the Looney Tunes franchise. He is an animated cartoon character, created by Chuck Jones for the Looney Tunes''and ''Merrie Melodies cartoons. He debuted in the 1949 cartoon Fast & Furry-ous, alongside his usual enemy, Road Runner, the prey he has his quest to catch. Origin When the screenwriters of Warner Bros. Animation decided they needed a new type of short, the thing that they all agreed on was a "cat-and-mouse"-like cartoon, or a cartoon with one animal chasing another. Although many things came to mind, the idea of a coyote chasing a roadrunner eventually came up. This idea eventually sparked what we know of today as one of the greatest shorts that Warner ever created, starring Wile E. Coyote and The Road-Runner. Design Wile E. is a creative fiend, always making a new invention to catch the pesky Road Runner. Although he has made several attempts, he has never succeeded in catching his speedy opponent. But rather than be thwarted by the Road Runner, who is often unaware of the Coyote's plans, Wile E. himself causes his own plans to backfire, mainly because he did not plan the consequences of his actions. He is impatient as well, which sometimes results in him falling victim to his own plans. Furthermore, the Acme Corporation products he uses rarely work, and whenever they do, he takes the pain instead of the Road Runner. Although Wile has speed, he cannot match the pace of the Road Runner. He seems to be intent on capturing the bird, no matter what it may cost him. And many times it costs him severe injury. Speech Wile E. usually does not make a sound, unlike Road Runner, who gives off the occasional "meep, meep". Instead, Wile E. communicates with signs that display his emotion, such as "ouch" or "uh-oh". He has been known to talk, however, when he is around Bugs Bunny (in those cases, he was voiced by the late Mel Blanc). He also talked in the film Adventures Of the Road-Runner, an episode of Tiny Toon Adventures and a Looney Tunes web cartoon. When Wile E. does speak, it is usually with a British accent, often proclaiming to be a "super genius". Trivia * Chuck Jones, who directed most of the Road Runner/Wile E. Coyote shorts, stated that he based Wile E. partly on himself, since he frequently failed or injured himself attempting to use tools or do repairs at home. * Although his role is small, Wile E. is the most recurring antagonist in Season 1 of The Looney Tunes Show because he had bigger plans and was far more dangerous than anyone else. * Wile E. appeared in his cartoon self in the Merrie Melodies "Blow My Stack" and the episodes Point Laser Point, Rebel Without a Glove and Here Comes The Pig. * In the Cartoon Universe Game, when the player is about to play a mini-game, Wile E. Coyote was among the other Looney Tunes characters, and would speak when playing an arcade game. * Wile E.'s pupil in Tiny Toon Adventures is Calamity Coyote. * He, along with the Road Runner, made a cameo in an episode of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Silent characters Category:Predators Category:Cartoon characters Category:Warner Bros. characters